


Hello

by Tinydancer220



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: A bit sappy, Fluff, Kinda spiritual Wanda, Love, Reunion, Soulmates, This is what they deserve, Wanda is freaking out, all that jazz, and I didn’t forget abt the kids, flashbacks into Wanda and Visions adorable relationship pre-WandaVision, it’s not going to be unrealistic fairytalish it’s gonna be both believable and happy, just stick with me, keeping it real, lots of flashbacks, ok lol enjoy, signs from the universe, starts off a bit sad and confusing BUT U JUST WAIT, u won’t regret this if u love these 2 together, wanda is afraid of her emotions, we’ll say hello again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancer220/pseuds/Tinydancer220
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, no later than 5:30. The Icelandic lake reflected the beginning of early sun rise. It glistened with a multitude of colors ranging from burnt orange to bright pink with a touch of darkness that was still evident in the sky. The weather was cold, but not uncomfortable by any stretch of the word. In fact, it was the most peacefully pleasant place in the world she thought she’d ever seen. 

Wanda Maximoff sat on the front steps of the dark-wood cabin, a burgundy tea mug in hand. Her hair was up in a messy top knot, clad in a pair of warm sweat pants, slipper, and an oversized fleece. 

She didn’t always get up this early as she typically kept awake at night until the latest hours. There was a reason she was up at this time this morning. 

She was awoken hastily at 5 this morning by an intense sensation at the forefront of her mind. A feeling she hadn’t felt in the longest time. A feeling shemissed so intensely that thinking about it for too long made her heart ache desperately. 

She felt _him_ . His _presence_. 

She was startled by it. It was something she hadn’t felt in two years. She didn’t expect to feel that for a long time.

But as quick as it came; it was gone. 

She remembered what they said on their last night together. The silent promise they made each other. 

_ Vision turned his head to look out the window at the sound of the hex closing in on their house. He knew he didn’t have enough time to say everything he needed to say, so he chose wisely. He chose the words hat would grant him the time to say everything else that needed to be said one day. Hurriedly, he jerked his head towards her and prepared to speak.  _

_ “We’ve said goodbye before. So it stands to reason...” _

_ He looked at her, urging her to fill in the blanks. To solidify what they both knew deep down must be true. To give each other the security of sharing the words that would allow them to carry in with their selves until it one day came true.  _

_ She gasped and jumped to grasp his face in their race against time as she nodded knowingly at him.  _

_ “We’ll say hello again.” She said with a hopeful smile on her face and sureness in her voice as she blinked through tears.  _

She knew it was true. 

She knew. 

Her Vision would never lie to her, nor would she to him. She knew their love was strong enough. She knew they were strong enough. 

Their story wasn’t over.

But still, she was afraid. 

She was afraid of her hope. The hope she held behind her senses this morning. 

What if it isn’t real? What if it‘s just wishful thinking? It lasted only for a moment after all. She settled on the wishful thinking theory. 

But this was  strong . It felt so real. 

But what if it wasn’t it? What if she got her hopes up, expected to see him right there in front of her, expected all of her dreams to come true, and then it didn’t?

She knew she couldn’t afford to put herself through that.

It had been two years. Wanda relocated herself off the grid to give herself space. Space to think, to recover, to learn more about herself, what she was capable of, to grow.

Although Wanda always knew in her heart that they’d meet again one day, she still made it a priority to come to terms with her current life. With what she was left with two years ago. She wanted to come out of her grief and trauma as a new person. A stronger person. More resilient. More knowledgeable. And to do that, she knew she had to continue on with her life the best she could. And so that’s what she did. 

She _did_ grow. She _was_ resilient. She _did_ survive. She _did_ learn. She _did_ recover as much as she could. She got out more. Interacted with people. Tried new things. Experimented. 

She succeeded. 

She was _strong_. Stronger than ever. 

But incomplete. 

There was a lack. A hole. A hole in the shape of her love that only one person could could fill. 

It wasn’t filled. 

And it ached. 

And she longed. 

Every day.

She was strong. 

But she could still feel the pain. 

And from experience, rumination for too long only made it sting worse. And she didn’t need that. 

So she did the only thing she could do. Distract herself. Or at least try. 

So she did what she always did when she felt the familiar pang. She looked out across the lake, and thought on the sunrise instead.

——————————————


	2. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this whole chapter and posted it last night because I so badly wanted to get it up, and I forgot to proofread it so I literally just went in and made some corrections so sorry, there’s some Little changes here and there, but it’s mostly grammar-based. I’ll proofread before hand next time lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I put Mah heart en’ soul into it, so I really hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think

The hours passed, the sun rose, her daily alarm clock went off, but she felt stuck. Stuck in the same place she was at 5 o’clock in the morning. That—whatever she felt or imagined she felt for mere seconds, really struck a note in her. It ignited something. And it scared her. 

She was afraid. 

Afraid of her hope. Of opening herself up to the possibility. 

Afraid that she’d be let down. 

_ It must have been a false alarm,  _ she told herself.  _ It wouldn’t have gone away if it was truly him.  _

That’s a habit—or a defense mechanism rather—that Wanda developed in her long couple of years in her personal growth and recovery journey. To always expect the worst. To hope for the best, yes.

But to  expect the worst. 

Because that’s what she was always dealt, wasn’t it?

So she didn’t _expect_ this to be  real, whatever she was feeling. She told herself she expected this to be a “false alarm,” because at least she couldn’t be disappointed if it  _(probably)_ didn’t turn out to be really him after all. 

Wanda was always soft. But since her life took a turn for the weirder and sadder, a part of her hardened. Guarding her heart became a priority at all costs after everything she’d been through. 

She realized that the day was moving on, so she decided that she would move with it. And that she’d distract herself, at all costs.

Because that’s what she did 

She checked her phone which laid face down beside her on the step she sat on. It read 7:00. 

_Better go make some breakfast, I’m starving._

Reluctantly , s he stood, stretched her arms and let out a yawn. She bent down to pick up her mug and her phone and walked inside. 

She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning the contents before selecting a two eggs and a stick of butter. She set them down over on a counter and turned the stove on. With the gesture of a hand toward a particular cabinet, out flew a frying pan. She directed it over to the flame and set it down before manually adding a pat of butter. Just as she was about to crack one of the eggs into the pan, her focus was completely taken over by something. her vision blurred. She began to see a scene play out. 

_ Vision had been a part of the Avengers for a month and a half to date. It was a fairly bright Saturday morning, the compound was still quiet_ _. Saturday and Sundaywere their only days off from early morning training. It had to be _ _7:30 now. Everyone was still asleep except for Vision. He thought it would be a nice gesture to make breakfast for everyone before they awoke. _

_ He stood at the counter, whisking an oversized bowl of eggs. He used an entire carton, actually. Over on the stovetop, bacon screamed and crackled violently, taking on a darker than normal color, probably asign that they were overdone but he didn’t know that. He had attempted to cook once before this. The first time wasn’t a huge success, but he figured he’d give it another try and today was the day. He printed out a recipe on how to perfectly cook scrambled eggs and bacon. His intentions were to follow the instructions to a T. That part was working out...mostly.  _

_ He turned his head at the sound of feet drowsily shuffling towards the kitchen. There he saw Wanda Maximoff wearing black leggings, an oversized charcoal gray hoodie with her hair half up half down. Her hair was damp from showering, he assumed. She had no makeup on. Not that she ever wore a ton by any means, but she always had on some. He’d never seen her in such a natural state before.  _

_ Though he continued whisking the eggs, his gaze was completely taken away, and instead lingered on her for a few moments. Maybe a moment slightly longer than necessary, he realized after.. The only thought that entered his mind once she walked in the room was, ‘beautiful.’  _

_ He’d always thought Wanda was beautiful. Since the moment he first laid eyes on her. He was still becoming aquatinted with human ideologies and concepts, such as Beauty . He found it intriguing, and very complicated. He knew he had the ability to feel those things just as any human could, but he struggled greatly with labeling his feelings. After all, he as only a little over a month old.  _

_ He still didn’t know exactly what it meant to think something or someone was ‘beautiful,’ but in the couple of months that he’d known Wanda, he knew that he thought she was the most beautiful being he’d ever seen. Something about her naturalness now was exceptionally beautiful to him. They‘d only had a handful of interactions at this point in time, some mundane, some deep and meaningful. There was still so much neither of them knew about each other yet, but there was an unspoken connection between them that neither of them could define. Not that they’d dare to voice it... _

_ “Good morning.” He offered with a smile.  _

_ She looked surprised as her eyes met his, not expecting to hear his voice.  _

_ “Oh hi. Good morning.” She said, stammering slightly.  _

_ She walked slowly over to a stool at the kitchen bar just across from him and sat down, residual tiredness still lingering in her eyes. She didn’t get much sleep those days. Not so close after Pietro’s death.  _

_ “How did you sleep, Mi—Wanda?” _

_ He was about to say “Miss. Maximoff” as he used to call her at the very beginning, but she quickly insisted he just call her Wanda. It was taking time to get used to as formalities came so naturally to him. Secretly, she kinda liked the sound of her name when he spoke it.  _

_ “Uh...it was okay. Had some weird dreams that got me tossing and turning a bit but...I slept enough, thanks.”  He knew she didn’t get much sleep, as the dark circles _ _ under her eyes told a different story . Although she hadn’t known him well yet, she felt she could be honest with him for some reason she wouldn’t have mentioned anything about dreams to someone else maybe Clint, maybe. For some reason she wasn’t afraid to let that slip in front of him  _

_ She tapped on the counter with her finger nails a couple of times awkwardly before hopping off the stool and padding over to the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out a plastic water bottle.  _

_ She looked over at the stove at the sound of the loud hissing of the now black bacon.  _

_ “Ooh I think that’s a bit burnt. Here, let me take those off for you.”  _

_ She placed the bottle down on the nearest counter top and rushed over. He watched her move, slightly mesmerized.  _

_ “Um, can you hand me the tongs over there and a couple of paper towel squares?” _

_ “Sure.” _ _ He handed her the tongs as she turned off the heat of the stove. He turned back to the other side of the stove to rip off a paper towel from the roll. It happened to be right behind the very full bowl of raw eggs. As he yanked the piece off the roll, his hand knocked into the bowl, sending it crashing to the floor, egg spreading quickly. _

_ “Oh gosh! We gotta catch it before it travels.” _

_ Wanda exclaimed frantically as Vision stared at the mess wide eyed.  _

_ She grabbed the roll off the stand and quickly starting unraveling the sheets into a wad. She crouched down and placed multiple sheets around the perimeter’s of the spill to keep it from spreading further.  _

_ She looked up to see Vision staring at the floor looking shocked.  _

_‘Wow, men are certainly a different species,’ she thought. _

_ “Pick up the bowl and take this.” She said, holding out another wad of paper towels ready to go. He did as he was told and then took the wad, mimicking her actions with it.  _

_ “Wow, that’s a lot of eggs huh?” She said, not looking at him _

_ He glanced up at her.  _

_ “Well yes, I was going to make exactly enough for the whole team. I was planning on having it all ready by the time everyone woke up but the bacon is burnt and now there’s eggs all over the floor.” He said with a tinge of disappointment.  _

_ “Oh. Well that was very nice of you to think to make breakfast for everyone. I’m sure they’d appreciate the gesture. And, not all the bacon is black.” She said genuinely as she looked at him. He shot her a small smile. He appreciated her optimism.  _

_ “I’m gonna go get some windex since it seems like we got all the egg.” She said as she stood up. But the moment she took her first step she obviously stepped in the wrong spot. She slipped and began flailing her arms in hopes of gaining balance. She was going down sideways, sure her head would make contact with the tile floor until it didn’t. He was on his feet quick as lightning, and caught her sideways.  _

_ “Oh wow, I’m just a mess aren’t I.” She muttered to herself.  _

_ “No, you’re not.” He responded quietly without thinking.  _

_ She made eye contact with him at the sound of his voice. She looked into his eyes, and noticed just how beautiful they were. They were a cool, aquamarine shade of blue and there was something about the depth of his gaze that was just so captivating, so easy to get lost in...she also realized she like the feeling of his arms around her, which made her cheeks burn slightly for some reason .  _

_ “Thank you. For catching me, really...those are some crazy reflexes by the way.” _

_ “Your welcome. Yes, I can move close to the speed of light I believe.” _

_ Something about him right now just made her smile. Really smile. She hasn’t genuinely smiled in months.  _

_ They spent another moment simply looking at each-other, until Wanda said, “Well, I should really go find that Windex before that happens again.” She said as she breathed a light chuckle.  _

_ He nodded his head and helped her back upright steadily.  _

The memory faded, her vision cleared again, and she was left staring at the egg. 

Something was odd about whatever just happened. She had a memory, but she didn’t bring it upon herself. It was as if it was given to her to see. She watched it like a movie. 

Odd. 

As she pondered, she looked at the egg, running her finger over it, feeling bumpy-ish texture. She rotated the egg, and almost dropped it when she saw what was on the other side. 

A red V was written on the egg. 


	3. “Coincidence.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is everything really just a coincidence? Wanda tells herself so.

She stared at it, eyes wide, mind boggled. 

_ What if...no, no no no no. **No**.  _

There it was again.  Hope . A “what if.”

_ No. It was just coincidental. I’m sure that all of them have that, eggs always have something stamped on them.  _

She picked up the other egg she pulled out, sure she would find the same thing. 

She didn’t. 

Frantically, she put it down, breakfast forgotten, and sped over to the fridge, throwing the door open. She quickly scanned for the egg carton and located it before grabbing it and nearly tossing it on the counter. Impatiently, she used telekinesis to open the carton, lifting all of the eggs out at once. Twelve eggs floated in the air, bobbing around slightly. She kept her hand in control held up so they wouldn’t all fall, and with the other hand she took them one by one and examined them thoroughly, determined to find at least  _ one  _ other egg with the same marking.

To her avail, there was  none . 

Not one single egg with the red,  _ clearly  _ hand-written, V. 

Hercontrolling hand dropped limply to her side defeatedly, causing the eggs to crash onto the counter. She barely even realized. She was panting lightly she noticed, and she took a few steps backwards until her lower back hit the sink. She sunk down slowly, until she was seated on the floor. Her expression was blank. 

This had never happened before. These things. 

_No. No. You just remembered something because of the eggs, there was a manufacturing error and someone put a V on it, and you just had a lucid dream last night. Besides, if he was here, he would just show up. Don’t do this to yourself. Don’t hope to hard. Don’t believe it. It’s all just coincidence._

“Coincidence.”

Her breathing picked up, something unexplainable was beginning to bubble. She felt a familiar lump in her throat, but before anything can happen, she pushed it all down. Tightened the jar. Wouldn’t let it escape

She walked into the bathroom, flipped on the white fluorescent light, and braced her hands on the counter of the sink. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, grounding herself. She slowly looked up at her reflection and stared into her tired eyes. 

“Nothing odd is going on. I’m going to clean up the eggs, make my breakfast, and do my studies. Then I’m going to practice my abilities, go about the day, and forget about all this.” She thought out loud. 

With that, she took a deep and shaky breath and gave her reflection a bright, fake smile. She she flipped off the light, walked out and closed her eyes. Her body glowed red as her astral form walked out of her physical body and into her bedroom to continue studying  _The book of the Damned_ she had most mornings for the past two years. 

She heard a sizzling and smelt the butter burning, her cue to rush to the kitchen before she burned the house down. 

“Coincidence.”


	4. It’s only my fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was emotionally taxing to write. Enjoy.

After the incident that morning, Wanda vowed not to think about it anymore, since she believed it couldn’t have meant anything. 

Of course, she couldn’t forgetabout it. 

She thought It’d be easier. She went through the motions, did everything she had to do, but her mind wasn’t in it. She couldn’t stop the morning’s events from dancing around in the back of her head, taunting her.

By the time evening came over the remote land, all was serene but her.

She hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She was too busy desperately trying to distract herself with work and training that she couldn’t even hear her body telling her when it needed to carry out basic biological functions. 

Long ago, she had scoped out an open area, free of anything that could be disturbed, to train. She had just finished a complex task dizzily, when she realized how dark it was getting. 

“I better get back.” She muttered to herself, studying the breath taking, starry sky.In her two years of living in such a place, she never lost her genuine amazement at nature. 

She flew back to her tiny cabin, drained, absent minded, and confused. Suddenly excruciatingly hungry, she threw together a bowl of cereal and chugged what seemed like glass after glass of water out of deprivation. At her last attempt to feel some sort of normalcy, she took a hot shower to try to wash off the day’s many oddities. Afterwards, she went straight to bed. She was knocked out the moment her head hit the pillow, which was highly unusual for her always-busy mind. 

_ Tomorrow will be normal,  _ was her last thought before sleep overtook her body. 

—————

_She was standing in a field. It was bright, sunny, everything around her had a golden hue to it. Everything glowed in a heavenly beautiful way. She looked down, and saw she was wearing a floral, ankle length sundress that flowed gracefully in the light breeze._

_The atmosphere was warm. Comforting. Peaceful. She looked up at the sun and closed her eyes. She held out her arms wide and smiled, bathing in the light. Enjoying the feeling. Peace._

_She was waiting for something; someone. She didn’t know what, but she was waiting._

_“Wanda?” A calm, familiar voice called out of the blue._

_Immediately, she was pulled out of her trance, eyes flying open._

_She looked over at the sweater-clad figure standing a distance away from her, yet so close._

_“I’ve missed you.” He whispered, though she could hear him perfectly._

_Her eyes widened, and she smiled so wide that her face hurt._

_“Vision!” She screamed with joy. He grinned back at her._

_With all the energy she could muster, she took off explosively, sprinting at full speed towards him._

_Once she was about five feet away from him, she held out her arms, throwing herself at him._

_Before she could process what was happening, she just saw grass. No one caught her. She had crashed to ground._

_Growing with fear and confusion, she pulled herself up to sit, and turned around._

_No one was there. She looked up at the sky; it was now grey, cloudy, a storm visibly pending._

_“Vision?” She said, her voice sounding small to her ears as her eyes farted around wildly._

_No response._

_She got up quickly, working against the force of the wind that was now picking up fast and angrily._

_She stood up tall against the gusts blowing in her face._

_“Vision?” She said, much louder this time to be heard over the wind._

_No response._

_Her heart dropped to her stomach, her face and chest burning, her breathing hitched, her ears ringing._

_She began turning round and round hastily, searching._

_“VISION!” She screamed long and loud at the top of her lungs._

_No response._

_The sky got darker, the wind blowing violently, dry, dead leaves hitting her in the face. She could hear a furious clap of thunder rumbling above, rain beginning to pour down over the field._

_She was nearly hyperventilating, becoming dizzier and dizzier._

_“VISION!” She screamed one last time before scolding voices with no bodies surrounded her._

_“You hoped”_

_“You thought wrong”_

_“You’re afraid”_

_“You should’ve known”_

_“You’ll never get back what you deserve”_

_“You always get the worst luck”_

_“That’s how it works for you”_

_“And now it’ll destroy you”_

_They taunted, the voices overlapping, burning her ears._

_“No, no, no, no, NO!” She protested, clamping her hands over her ears._

_“And now you will become the thing you hate the most”_

_“You will cause more pain”_

_“You will become the reason for your own downfall”_

_“NO!” She screamed_

_“You are your worst enemy, Wanda.”_

_“NOOOOOOOOOO!” She screamed out into the abyss as she fell to her knees, arms outstretched._

_Before she knew what was happening, red tendrils began emitting from her body, spreading across the land, sweeping over the terrain._

_Suddenly, the voices of her children echoed in her ears, “Mom! Help! Help us!”_

“NO!” She screamed as she shot up in her bed. She was gasping for air, looking around her room. She was sweating yet freezing at the same time as her body trembled. She couldn’t even notice the tears streaming down her face. She eventually realized where she was, that what had happened was just a dream. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She tucked her knees up to her chest and hugged them, rocking back and forth. 

She stayed that way for at least forty five minutes before she was fully calmed down. She got up and checked the time. 

4:00am. 

_This again,_ she thought. 

She put down the phone and walked into the bathroom. She took a long, cold shower to try and wake herself up fully, to come to understand that her nightmare was not her reality. Just her fear. 

Her fear. 

Once she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror observing the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, the paleness of her skin, the defeatedness of her entire demeanor. 

“Well, there’s no shot in hell we’re getting anymore sleep tonight.” She said to herself as she threw on her bath robe and walked back to her room and changed into a pair of sweats and a big hoodie. 

She put a kettle of water on the stove before walking over to the front door and sliding it open. 

She stepped outside, eyes squinting with drowsiness as she crossed her arms over her chest against the cool morning air. She looked out at the light purple sky, and then at the quiet lake. For some reason, her eyes were then drawn to the stairs below her. To her surprise, she spotted a white envelope sticking out from two wooden panels of the steps. 

_That wasn’t there before,_ she thought to herself as the cocked her head and furrowed her brow. 

She walked down the two steps, and picked up the envelope. It was completely unmarked, without a stamp or any writing on the outside. She went to tear it open, and found a Tri-folded piece of white paper. 

She tucked the empty envelope under her arm, and opened the letter. 

In big, printed letters read, 

“Don’t Be Afraid.”

She reread it a couple of times, shaking her head in confusion. 

“What?”

There were definitely no people anywhere near her area, and definitely no reason for anybody to come all the way out into this cold neck of the woods in the middle of the night, stroll around, and stick an unmarked envelope with a letter that says “don’t be afraid” in between the paneling of some extremely random house’s front steps. 

She reread it, lost beyond belief. She couldn’t help but start to think that these things were all connected somehow, but in what way she could not possibly know. 

Exhausted and out of ideas, she looked up into the sky and yelled, 

“What the Fuck does this mean?! Why am I supposed to do with this?!”

After obviously getting no answer, she said to herself, “I sound absolutely insane.” Before collapsing onto the step, head resting in her hands. 


	5. Drunk

The day went similarly to the previous. Distraction, overexertion, malnourishment, emptiness, followed by exhaustion. 

By the end of the day, she was absolutely shot, but she couldn’t will herself to go to bed. Not after last night. 

It wasn’t to late, only around 8:00. She ate something quick, showered, and put on her sweatpants and fleece. It was getting cooler at night, but still pleasant out. 

She dragged herself out of her bedroom to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet door and pulled out the single stemless wine glass that sat in the sea of tea mugs. She then retrieved a bottle of Icelandic wine she grew to have a liking for filled her glass. 

_This is definitely a wine night_ _,_ she thought half sarcastically. 

She brought her beverage with her out on the front deck and collapsed into the comfort that a cushiony chair had to offer, letting out a sigh. 

She brought the glass up to her lips, taking a sip before placing it in the cup holder of the arm rest. 

A minute later, her vision blurred and her eyes involuntarily closed. 

—————

_ Wanda and Vision laid lazily on their backs across the king size bed in opposite directions, her head at the foot of the bed and his at the head, both reading a book. They were in the hotel room, during their time together in Edinburgh, Scotland. This was the longest stretch of time they had gotten to “steal.” They had the entire month of March. They were both ecstatic when they found out that Vision was able to sneak away to be with her for such a long stretch of time. _

_They read in comfortable silence as the sound of a stereo could be barely heard through the wall from a neighboring room. The only light was coming from the glow of a the bedside lamps lamps. In was rainy out, like many days in Edinburgh. But they didn’t mind the rain. It never interfered with their time together._

_It was nearing 6pm, and Wanda had a random thought._

_“Hey.” She said suddenly, breaking their mostly silence, not looking up from her book yet._

_“Hello.” He responded in the same manner._

_She rested the book on her chest and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully._

_“You ever had a drink before?”_

_“A drink?” He echoed, now also looking at the ceiling._

_“Yeah, you know. Alcohol.”_

_“Oh. Um, I guess that would be a no from me.”_

_She snickered. “What are you, Simon Cowell?”_

_“You bet I’m Simon Cowell.” He said cheekily. He had grown to master sarcasm over the past couple over years._

_She giggled. He grinned at the sound of her laughter._

_“Would you be interested in experimentation, Simon?”_

_“That would be a yes from me, ma’am.” He said._

_She cracked up again. “Wiseass.” She said between a giggle._

_He grinned wider, sitting up and crawling over her and giving her a brief kiss on the mouth before flopping on his side next to her. She rolled onto her side to look at him, propping up her head with her hand._

_“What do you have in mind?” He asked._

_“I have an idea. It’s something we wouldn’t usually do, something different. I was thinking...maybe we can go out. To a pub or something. Music, some dancing, drinks...if you‘re into something like that, of course.”_

_“Hm. You’re right, we haven’t done something like that before. But yes, I would be interested. That sounds enjoyable.” He said enthusiastically._

_“Alright, cool. And if we hate it, we can always come back or do something else.”_

_ He smiled. “That sounds like a plan .” _

_Within a couple of hours, they were ready for their late night expedition. Wanda knew what to do. She’d had plenty of experiences with drinking and occasionally being at bars from growing up on the streets with her brother is Sokovia. She’d been around the block. Vision however, needed some guidance._

_The tall blonde man and his redheaded partner crossed a street, hand in hand. The smell of cigarettes and the sound of music mixed with chatter filled the atmosphere as they approached the dark building with a bright blue LED sign that read “MacGavin’s.” They stopped out front and looked at one another._

_“Alright. You sure you want to try this? I know it isn’t exactly your typical scene.” She asked him._

_He looked at her reassuringly. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve never done it before, but it looks fun. Besides, anything is good when I’m with you.”_

_She smiled at him and leaned into his touch momentarily before the pair walked through the door._

_It wasn’t a super huge room, but it held a rather large capacity comfortably. The lighting was dim, a Scottish band playing at the far end end of the room, and the walls were lined with booths, pictures, a large dark board, and tiny flags strung across the ceiling._

_They hung their coats up on the large hanger by the front door. Wanda watched Vision as he took in the action around them._

_“What do you think?” She asked loudly over the music._

_He nodded slowly in thought as he analyzed the area._

_“Interesting. I’ve seen this in movies before. Everybody seems so jovial, carefree.” He observed._

_“Well that’s because their all drunk.” Wanda said humorously. He smiled again._

_“It almost reminds me of...” he trailed off._

_“Stark’s parties.” She finished._

_“Yes.” He said. “But something about this seems more enjoyable than a Stark party.” He remarked._

_“I think so too. No snooty business people.” She agreed._

_“So, what should we do?” He asked, looking down at her._

_“Do you...wanna get a drink?”_

_“Sure let’s go for it.”_

_She took him by the hand and led them through the sea of shenanigans towards the bar._

_“Since I have no experience with this whatsoever, you just decide what I should have for a first timer. I think I can trust your judgment.” He finished with a smirk._

_She looked back at him and placed her hand over her chest dramatically. “Trust me? That sounds a little risky dontcha think?”_

_“Oh I know it is. Really putting my life on the line here.” He played along._

_Once they both had their beers cracked open, she watched intensely as he took a sip. He paused, squinting his eyes as if in deep thought._

_“And?”_

_After another second, he responded. “It’s odd...”_

_“It’s bitter isn’t it?”_

_“Yes. That’s the word.”_

_“What do you think of it?”_

_“It’s...not bad. No, it’s not bad.” He took another experimental sip. “I think...I can get used to this.” He said as his expression lightened up._

_“Alright then.” She nodded with a smile. He took another sip eagerly._

_“But don’t drink it too fast, especially on your first time. You’ll be obliterated.” She warned._

_“Ah. I understand. I’ll become dangerously intoxicated.”_

_“We’ll...um yes. Sure. You just won’t remember anything at all the next day. I would know.”_

_He chuckled._

_“We’ll, here’s to firsts!” She announced to him as she raised her bottle to him and they clinked the the glasses together._

_This was going to be a great night._

_Two hours later, the two found themselves sitting in a corner booth, telling stories, reminiscing old times, and cackling over mundane things._

_“Wanda Wanda Wanda, do you, d-do you remember,” he could barely get out the last part of the sentence without exploding into laughter. “Do you remember y-years ago at the compound, when we made that Chili?” He finishes before collapsing into a fit of laughter._

_She banged her hand on the table at the memory before falling into the same position as him._

_“Oh my God! Yes!” She exclaimed as she threw her head back. “We will never ever trust Wikipedia again!”_

_“Not in 1 million years!” He agreed._

_Shortly after, a particular song came on. Hooting and hollering erupted from the crowd, and nearly everyone started dancing._

_It was Don’t Stop Believing by Journey._

_They immediately looked at each other in unison._

_“Want to dance?” He blurted out._

_“Hell yes I do!” She yelled over the blaring music._

_They stood up and quickly grabbed onto each mother for stability before bouncing over to the dance floor and completely losing it. They had danced before over the years to multiple different genres of music, and found that they enjoyed it very much. Now, with their newfound liquid courage in a crowd bursting with energy, they danced that night away without a care in the world for once._

_They spent the next hour and a half on the dance floor, dancing to the upbeat songs, screaming to each other over the music, drinking, and more. Then and at some point, they were both wearing kilts—from which they had no idea where—and for reasons they didn’t know or remember._

_It was when unchained melody by The Righteous Brothers came on that they pulled each other back to the booth, rather drunk now. Vision collapsed onto his side of the table, his head resting against the wall. Wanda followed, collapsing onto his side as well. The two laid sprawled out on the red cushioned bench, slumped against each other._

_“This is a lot of fun. I’m really happy you thought of this.” He slurred genuinely as he stroked her hair._

_She smiled. “Good, I’m glad. I’m having fun too.”_

_They stayed like that until unchained melody faded out, and perfect by Ed Sheeran started up. Some people left the dance floor and went back to drinking and congregating with their friend groups, other couples danced to the slow song._

_She rotated her body to face him, sitting up slightly to be at eye level with him. She looked into his half open eyes and smiled._

_“Are you slee-eepy, Vis-s?” She said through a giggle as she ran her hand over his blonde hair slowly. She had never seen him actually tired before._

_He tilted his head into her touch and smiled drowsily. “That w-would be a yes, from me.”_

_They studied each other’s features as the lyrics played in the backround._

_Baby I,_

_Dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_When I said you looked a mess_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_You heard it darling you look perfect tonight_

_She snaked her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms securely around her back and their lips connected. They kissed slowly, tuning out the rest of the world around them. It was the two of them together in their own little world, and nothing else mattered._

_——————-_

When Wanda began to flutter her eyes open, a smile was dancing across her lips at the happy memory. 

_Did I fall asleep?_

Confused, she glanced over at the outdoor clock hanging above her door. Only fifteen minutes had passed. Then she realized what had gone on. 

_I didn’t fall asleep. I had another memory._

She picked up her wine glass studying it. 

_And it was triggered when I drank the wine._

She swirled it around in the glass, watching the contents slosh around the perimeter. 

_And we were drunk. In the memory we were drunk._

She understood the correlation, but why this was happening, she couldn’t say. Of course she thought of vision frequently— every day— but she had never experienced these movie like memories that would flash before her eyes so incredibly vividly, and so unexpectedly, without conscious reminiscence. It was as if… Somethings making her think of him more and more. Pushing her to immerse herself back into their time together…

“Could it possibly mean something?” She said to herself as she stared at the glass. 

_No no no. No._ She shut her self down before she could think any further of it, shaking her head as she placed the glass back into the cupholder. 

_He would be here already. Don’t do this to yourself._

And as she said those last few words, all for but a second, came the same feeling at the forefront of her mind. The same feeling the felt two mornings ago.

Him . 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! So I’m not 100% positive where I’m going with this but I have an idea. Tell me what you think!


End file.
